Danny Is Sick
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny sick as he get raining, but he want go to watch car racing, but Jazz must avoid it.


SICK – ILL

At Casper High, Danny walk with Sam and Tucker, they are so happy especially is Danny, he so glad the car racing coming soon, they already buy the tickets expect this day coming soon. After school was over, they three go to Tucker house play. After Tucker house, already night. Danny intend to back home, and Sam is walk back to her home. After Sam leave Danny with long distance and Danny almost arrive home, Skulker was appearance, he challenge Danny, he say:

Danny: Skulker

Skulker: Ghost boy, I thought your friend will be of your side, but only I saw you alone, that's make things so easily.

Danny: Ya, and I'm gonna beat you down.

Then they both fighting, but take too long time with no decision, but this time, the rain has coming, and thunder also come, but they still fight on raining. They both are exhausted, and Skulker say:

Skulker: My equipment has broken, I so tired, but I will be back.

Danny: Come back here, Skulker.

But Skulker just fly away.

After raining and thunder so big, Danny already get rain over 20 minutes, Danny fly into his room, and just sleep without shower, brush or other things are should be do.

In next day morning, Danny is wake up, but he feel so cold, and he cough and yawn, his body is so ice-cold, when he walk to kitchen for breakfast, his parents look to him asking him 'Danny, are you alright?' Danny say I'm fine. But Jazz feel Danny has eccentric. Danny find a reason say he want to bathroom, escape from his family. When he escape, Jazz was follow him. Danny back his room try to using ghost power and fly to school, but Jazz quickly open the door, just before Danny fly out and say,

Jazz: Danny, where are you going?

Danny: I going to school.

Jazz: Are you fine.

Danny: Yeah, I'm fine.

He say as he shiver.

Jazz: No, you not fine.

Then Jazz touch Danny body and head.

Jazz: Danny, you sick.

Danny: That's not matter.

Jazz: What you mean not matter, your body are so cold, you need to rest at home.

Danny: No way, I gonna get to school, and you can't stop me, Jazz.

Jazz: And you make me no choice I have to:

She yelling: Mom, Dad, Danny was sick.

Then Jack and Maddie was walk into Danny room, and Jack say you not gonna go to school, young man. Maddie say: Ya Danny, you body so cold.

Jazz: You rest at home, when I back, I will take care on you.

At Casper High, Sam and Tucker was not seen Danny, they feel so strange. They seen Jazz, and asking Jazz where's Danny, Jazz say Danny was sick, and so severe, Jazz want they both not to bother Danny until he recovery, she want Sam and Tucker no need worry, I'm will take care of him.

Jazz also incidentally ask Sam and Tucker, why Danny get sick, Sam and Tucker reply they didn't know, yesterday he was spirit, but today he was sick. The school went over, Jazz quickly back home tack care Danny, she ask Danny why he get sick. Danny reply

Danny: Yesterday night I was fight with skulker for long night, we keep fighting on raining and thunder, and we doesn't stop until he equipment broken and he feel tired, and I back home just sleep with no change clothes, I was raining a long night, maybe that's a reason why am I sick.

Jazz: Danny, you too struggle, no need to fight ghost for like that. Forget it, I'm make a soup for you, and before eating first medicine.

After Danny eating soup, he was fall asleep, Jazz want mom and dad quietly, don't bother Danny sleeping. Danny was fall sleep until next morning, but he also not recovery. In morning, when Jazz take the breakfast to Danny, before she open the door, she hear Danny on phone with Tucker, Tucker ask if tomorrow you sick is not recovery, how do you go to watch the car racing, Danny say don't worry, I will handle it.

Jazz come in put down the breakfast say

Jazz: Danny, you can't getting out until you are full recovery.

Danny: Jazz, calm down, I'm already feel so good, you look.

He saying while he's trembling and yawned.

Jazz: Danny, don't lie to me. I know you feel pain, you just want go out to watch car racing.

Danny: You know I'm have ghost power, I can just fly out and go to watch.

Jazz: I know you must thinking using your ghost power to get out, so before I came in I'm already put the ghost shield in this house, and I told mom and dad to monitoring you, make you no any chance get out until you recovery.

Danny look window really have ghost shield.

Danny: Oh c'mon, Jazz.

Jazz: Before you recovery, no car racing, no ghost fighting and not allow to see anyone.

Danny's glared on Jazz. Jazz said don't look me like that, I do it for your best.

In night, Danny was try to slowly walk to lab, but Jazz at living room, ask Danny where are you go, I'm finding mom and dad. Jazz said Mom and Dad was already sleep, tell danny go back to sleep, Danny.

Danny tries to trick Jazz, he slowly get into feet while jazz look at him, then he quickly run towards lab, but Jazz quickly clutching his hand.

Jazz: Danny, you make me no choice, I guess tonight I'm must along with you, and I'm gonna watching you, so tonight I'm sleep on your room.

Danny: But, Jazz.

Jazz: No but, Danny.

Next Day, they both are wake up, Jazz give Danny medicine and make breakfast to Danny. While Jazz busy, Danny call Tucker and Sam come here, and he say must watch the car racing. Danny walk with no sound and slowly try to getting out, but mom, dad and Jazz was there, asking Danny where you go, say if you not recovery, no out of this house. Then Danny sees Skulker on outside, then he quickly turn mom and dad attention yell,

Danny: Mom, Dad, look, ghost on outside.

Then Jack and Maddie quickly carry equipment and get out to chase Skulker.

Jazz was so frustration, say Mom, Dad.

Jazz: While done, Danny, you may perfunctory mom and dad, but you can't do it to me.

Danny: Fine, then I just back to room for rest.

And then Sam and Tucker come to Fenton Works, Jazz ask why they doing here, they say Danny was so boring, can't go out, want we both bring comic to him. Then Sam and Tucker go into Danny room, pretend looks like bring comic books, but they three are discuss how to get out the house. Danny want Sam and Tucker go to lab turn off the ghost shield but don't let Jazz discovery. But Jazz in outside hear everything. Sam and Tucker try to slowly to lab turn off the ghost shield, but Jazz is there. Jazz talking with Sam and Tucker, she say Danny is not alright, he still not recovery, he can't get out until he feel good.

Sam: Jazz, Danny has his life, you can't manage his life.

Tucker: Ya, Jazz. Sometimes you must listen his saying.

Jazz: I'm not manage his life, I'm just protect him, and you both just leave first, I will talk with Danny.

After Sam and Tuck leave, Danny get out his room but he saw Jazz already there. They both talking at Danny's room.

Jazz: Danny, I'm know you want to watch the car racing, but look at you, you're still sick.

Danny – talked as yawned and shake: I'm fine.

Jazz: You're not fine, I know it. With you everystep I already know what you gonna doing, Danny.

Danny: Jazz, can you just not so nosy?

Jazz: I'm not nosy, I just try to protect you, now you are weakness.

Danny: I'm sick but my ghost power still stronger.

Jazz: I'm care about you, I concern you, I love you, Danny. I don't want you have any dangerous, but for I don't want get you out you say I'm nosy, you know how feel sad is me.

Danny: I don't know, Jazz. But you're overprotective, I'm feel no space, I want get fresh air.

Jazz: You can't get out danny.

Danny: Get off me, Jazz.

Then this time Skulker invisible Danny take him to the lab. Danny say

Jazz: Danny?

Danny: Skulker, how are you get in, there was ghost shield, and mom and dad was chasing you just before, don't they?

Skulker: Now they are chasing the box ghost, and how I get in is secret. And now, ghost child, I will beat you easily as I.

Danny: That impossible, because I'm gonna beat you down, 'Going Ghost'.

Then Danny towards to Skulker, but Skulker punch him down.

Skulker: Ghost child, now you are weak, you didn't have enough power to beat me. And now, ghost child, I should

Meanwhile Jazz immediately come lab

Jazz: Hey, put down my little brother, Skulker.

Skulker: How you does to beat me, human girl?

Jazz: I have ghost hunter skill, so I confident to beating you.

Then Jazz quick to fight Skulker, but she was failed.

Then Danny speaking:

Danny: Hey, put down my sister, Skulker

Then Danny quickly to attack, Skulker skip away, Jazz use equipment to trap Skulker, but Skulker escape, when Skulker escape Danny fast reaction to successful get Skulker, and Jazz use ghost net to tie skulker, which is Skulker can't escape. Then both of them open the portal carry Skulker one side speak It's not done, you can't ever beat me. Then Jazz and Danny throw Skulker into ghost zone. After done with Skulker, they have talk to each other.

Jazz: Fortunely you alright,. Look, Danny. I know sometimes I was overprotective, make you no space, but I want you know be that's because I love you, little brother, and protect you is my duty, I will respect you decision, and I'm sorry to made you can't watch car racing.

Danny: No, Jazz. I'm sorry. I shouldn't say you are nosy, you just protect me, and I not understand, I…

Then Jazz grab his hand say

Jazz: Danny, just remembered, I will always be your side, no matter what, Danny.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz.

Then Danny turn back to human, just in time phone call coming, is Tucker. Danny ask car racing wonderful? Tucker say car racing are boring, I'm almost fall asleep, Sam pick up phone say yeah, blessed you not come with us, forget about it, Tucker say see you tomorrow, bro. hope you can feel better.

Jazz touch Danny head say

Jazz: Danny, you sick is recovered.

Danny: Hey, really is, thanks Jazz, for whole 3 days take care for me.

Jazz: You Welcome, Little brother. And now you already recovered, can getting out, want go to eat or drinks some dessert?

Danny: Sure, Jazz.

Then Jazz and Danny getting out for dessert and seen Mom and Dad still chasing on box ghost, box ghost seen Jazz and Danny say 'beware', Jack and Maddie yelling don't run, ghost, we will catch you, and they are laughing.

THE END


End file.
